The invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing tire sectors from a tire, in particular from used tires where the tire is cut in such a way that the sectors remain connected at the area of the tire tread, whereby the sectors are made by producing at least one cut extending from the tire opening in both side walls in direction towards the tire tread and terminating just shy of the surface of the tire tread. If desired, the tire sectors may be provided with holes in the side walls.
Such connected tire sectors are used for the production of structures where greenery is desired, in particular for use as borders of roadways, parking lots, but also for front parts of already existing walls for use as sound barriers. To this end, the slotted tires are cut entirely through at one point, so that the tire sectors which are connected at the tread are extended and ready for mounting in a strip like manner on a supporting stand. Greenery is able to grow through the spaces remaining between the individual extended tires and is protected by the tire material against water splashes and wind, but can be reached by rain and by an additional sprinkling as desired, so that the greenery can grow quickly and permanently. Such structures have been proven to be very good and are used more and more in a variety of applications. Up to now, however, it was comparatively troublesome to process the tires in the above described manner, because the tire material is of high resistance and, in addition, as a rule is provided with inserts in the area of the beaded edge of the side walls. Until now, these materials had to be sawed by hand in order to obtain the said cuts. This work was troublesome and time consuming, resulting in the desire to automate such cuts.